Idora Yusei Namakazi (Ultra human verse)
Idora Yusei Namakazi is Bellas counterpart from a universe known as the Ultrahuman verse, a universe connected to the Ultra beast dimension where special humans who can use magic and special skills live. She is the daughter of Negozu Nodora and Hibiki Namakazi, and step daughter to Nebu. Apperance At age 8: she resembles her Prime counterpart in a childish form, but oddly has a purple streak in her hair, its cut to a boy cut and one Green eye and one brown eye. She wears a Purple strap sun dress, and wears a wizard hat that is purple with blue stars, a red band and a green skull charm (that oddly mimics her emotions) and is barefooted and carries a Collectors bag (LoZ style) but the eyes are green (oddly also mimics her emotions). Around her neck is a Turquoise triangle gem that is DaiGuchis dorment form. At Age 13: Her hair is longer and dressed in a black t-shirt with a Blue skull on front, brown khaki pants, and purple Tennis shoes. She still keeps her Wizard hat and Collectors bag and Daiguchi stays in his real form more often and is on her back. From her graduation and helping Ales a country who wishes to grow into a real town, she wears a coat that is similar to Kiros, but is colored Green and pink. Personality Discribed as Happy go lucky and rarely cries or gets angery, Idora is described as a eternal optimist who always sees the good in people and belive they can do good if given a chance (when in the Naruto verse Kakashi takes note of this as she sawed several former villians becoming good because of her good nature). She is also slightly oblivious to when someone wants to hurt her or is abusing her (as shown in the orphanage that she was oblivious to the orphens distain for her). She rarely gets mad or angery, but when she does her eyes become Purple and her voice sounds like a male (sounding like the Monster from "A monster calls") as she states the truth on the one who angered her. But dispite that she is very friendly and always does her 100% best to help people and become a master alchimest like her grandmother. She is oblivious to the notion of Genetics and aliens and belives the people she seen with super powers a form of species from her world (Ex.She thought Spider-Man was a Jirigomo a spawn of a human and a spidermonster, Darek to be a hikari hume, a humanoid of light and Ebon and Umbra a humanoid made of shadows). She has a bad phobia of Umbras due to a accident that happened when she was 3 when a umbra spawn kidnapped her and tried to eat her magic. History Powers and ablities Very High magic: Idora possesses a strong magical core that allows her to use powerful magic, including the rare and powerful Pachio magic, allowing her to form a "Familiar Link" to the one she casts it on and can even use powerful spells like "Meteor storm" or "Ignigation" Dimension adaptation Prodigical Enginer and inventer: as shown at age 9 she was able to make and program Sonny as her magical computer Equipment Magic spells Idora is good at Spellcraft and made a few spells on her own and has a panchent of being able to mimic spells she had bore witness to. Replica: using Dai Guchis help she can create a perfect replica of who she chooses or of a item, however the replica has no will and depending on the magic she pours in wont last super long. Its one of the spells Idora made on her own. * '''Switch: '''used in correlation with the replica spell, Idora can swap out the real deal with the replica, or switch a item with a different item or two people. It is one of the spells Idora made on her own. Weakness She is subseptibul to magic drain magics or crystals and will collapse when her magic is drained. She is very oblivious to people trying to hurt her and being mean to her and there ill itent. Relationships Trivia Category:Ultrahumans